Sotsugyō ~Sayonara wa Ashita no Tame ni~
'''"Sotsugyou ~ Sayonara wa Ashita no Tame ni" '''es una canción de Tackey & Tsubasa que muestra la agonía de Inuyasha por no haber protegido a Kikyo de Naraku en el Monte Hakurei, esta canción se puede escuchar de fondo cuando Inuyasha se entera de la muerte de Kikyo en el capitulo 124. Letra Español= Si sólo un único deseo Pudiera hacerse realidad, ¿qué pedirías? ¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Con quién estás? Alzo la cabeza y se lo pregunto al cielo azul. Contigo – Siempre estabas a mi lado, pero ahora te has ido. Contigo – A pesar de que prometiste que no ibas a cambiar aunque nos separásemos. Aunque nos convirtamos en un recuerdo No estoy a la altura del calor que tienes junto a ti. Un triste suspiro escapa de mis labios. Espero que vuele lejos y te alcance. Sé que ya no estoy en tu futuro, Por fin me he dado cuenta. Para mi – Me hacías seguir adelante cuando dudaba. Para mi – Escondiendo la tristeza de tus ojos tras una sonrisa. Aunque nos digamos adiós. Murmuré que quería que te quedases a mi lado. No puedo expresar estos miserables sentimientos con palabras, Sólo espero que esta oración te llegue. Liberé este amor sin fin en el cielo. Aunque esté solo, puedo seguir adelante. Las flores de cerezo revolotean, igual que ese día. Reflejando la luz de brillantes recuerdos Con un triste suspiro te envio todo mi amor, Teñido de brillantes colores. Aunque nos convirtamos en un recuerdo No estoy a la altura del calor que tienes junto a ti. El adiós es por el futuro, Espero que vuele lejos y te alcance. |-| Japones= "Sotsugyou ~ Sayonara wa Ashita no Tame ni" Moshimo hitotsu dake Tatta hitotsu dake Kanaerareru nara Nani o inoru kana Ima doko ni iru no? Ima dare to iru no? Aoi sora miyage… Sotto toikakaeru. WITH YOU ~ sugu soba ni Ita koro no kimi ga inai WITH YOU ~ hanaretemo Kawaranai to yakusoku shita noni Tatoeba bokutachi ga omoide ni naru Soba no nukumori ni wa kanawanai kara Setsunai tameiki ga fui ni koboreta Maiagare haruka tooku kimi ni todoku you ni Kitto sono mirai Boku wa mou inai Sore dake no koto ni Yatto kizuitai yo FOR ME ~ mayoitteta Boku no se o oshite kureta FOR ME ~ hohoemi ni Kakushite ita kanashigaru hitomi Tatoeba bokutachi ga sayonara ni naru Soba ni ite hoshii to sou tsubuyaite ita Yarusenai omoi ga koe ni naranai Semete kono inori dake wa kimi ni todoku you ni Owarenai omoi sora ni hanashite Tatoe hitori demo aruiteyuku kara Sakura no hana ga mau ano hi no you ni Mabushii omoide no hikari o utsushite Setsunai tameiki ga iro azayaka ni Maiagare kono omoi no subete todokete kure. Tatoeba bokutachi ga omoide ni naru Soba no nukumori ni wa mou kanawanai kara Sayonara wa mirai no tame ni aru kara Maiagare haruka tooku kimi ni todoku you ni thumb|center|406 px|'SOTSUGYOU ~SAYONARA WA ASHITA NO TAME NI~ (EN ESPAÑOL)'